


Wants and Wills

by Phanarchy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Omorashi, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, tour smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanarchy/pseuds/Phanarchy
Summary: Dan and Phil find an opportunity to experiment with a new kink. Or, Phil has to pee in the van during Interactive Introverts tour, and they find a way to make it fun.





	Wants and Wills

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta Johanna at [phantasieblog!](phantasieblog.tumblr.com) Go show her some love!
> 
> This work was originally posted to my Tumblr on May 21st, 2018. If you'd like to show it some love, it can be found [here!](https://phanarchy.tumblr.com/post/174114953058/wants-and-wills)
> 
> You can also follow me at [phanarchy!](https://phanarchy.tumblr.com)

He was reaching that point. Soon, Phil would have to swallow his pride and admit that it didn’t matter if they just stopped for food an hour ago. They had to stop again so Phil could pee.

It wasn’t the confession that he had to urinate that got to him. Hell, he could joke about that with millions of followers on Instagram. But Phil could never quite get past that feeling of being an annoyance. They were running behind schedule already. He could tell by the way Marianne checked her phone screen constantly from the front seat, only to click the button and lock it again and sigh. She leaned in close to the GPS to read it better.

So despite realizing that he had to pee about ten minutes after he downed his large soda, he has been tapping his foot in silence. He glanced over to see Dan, knee deep in a Wikipedia quest. He hasn’t noticed anything, yet.

Phil thought back to an earlier discussion. It was months ago, at least, when Dan had first come across the Want/Will/Won’t quiz online and presented it to Phil. Phil had thought it was silly. Surely they trusted each other enough to have a more open conversation about what they wanted in bed. The more Dan explained about the quiz, an in-depth assessment of what you want, what you’re willing to try, and what you absolutely will not do, the more Phil realized it was a good idea.

When Phil took the quiz, he was surprised to see any questions about omorashi. He’d heard about it in his horny teenage hentai quests, but Phil never considered what it would be like in real life. He hovered over the buttons as he thought. The quiz would only show Dan his answer if it was something Dan was also willing to try. He selected “Will”.

A particularly high bump bounced Phil in his seat, snapping his mind back to the present, where he sat helpless in the back seat of the van, buckled in tight so that every jolt to the vehicle vibrated through his bladder. His legs were scrunched up on his suitcase and pillow in his lap. The position kept him sitting directly on his perineum, and with both sensations washing over him at once, he realized how something like this could be erotic.

Phil gripped his seatbelt as he felt his dick swell just a bit at the thought. He remembered talking about this with Dan, how they’d try it when the situation arose. It hadn’t until that moment. Phil widened his eyes. Could now be the time? Only one way to find out.

Phil pulled his phone out of his pocket, wincing a little as his hand pushed into his belly. He unlocked it quickly and opened his notes app.

I really have to pee. He typed and nudged Dan with his elbow, passing him the phone.

Dan rolled his eyes gently and smiled as he clicked out a response.

should I pretend I have to go he asked. Dan knew this dance, knew that Phil wouldn’t want to be the one to cause any further delay. Phil hated making people unhappy.

Phil took his phone back.

No you don’t understand. I really need to pee.

He angled his phone to Dan and watched as his eyes skimmed the words. Dan looked up at him curiously and Phil pleaded with his face to just understand, without him having to say it. Phil typed with clumsy fingers.

Maybe now is the time?

Dan bit his lip at the implication. It turned him on, knowing Phil was getting desperate, reaching the point where anyone would have stopped long ago, yet his mind just went to pleasing Dan.

It was mainly Dan’s interest after all. Omo was the one kink he refused to say to Phil out loud, the one that led him to propose the Want/Will/Won’t list in the first place. There was such a taboo around it. He could tongue Phil’s ass, but god forbid he want to watch him writhe around with the need for relief.

He had been thrilled that it was on Phil’s Will list, but he did his best to keep his cool. Now though, he was getting excited. He could feel his blood rush just a bit faster through his veins, his heart pumping harder at the prospect. He looked up to the front of the van, where Marianne sat next to the driver, both totally oblivious to their conversation.

Dan and Phil sat in the back seat, equipment in the seats in front of them, serving as a moderate border between them getting caught. Still, it was a cramped space, and Dan wasn’t sure how they planned to make it work.

are you sure about this? Dan typed, then he gestured towards the front.

Yeah, we have a few minutes to fool around and then we can say we need a bathroom.

Dan took the opportunity to wind his fingers in Phil’s hair. He kept them at the nape of the neck, a fairly inconspicuous place, should the driver catch sight in the rear-view mirror, but sensitive all the same. He gently scratched Phil’s scalp, gaze falling to Phil’s knee shaking tentatively.

Dan smirked as he offered Phil the last gulp out of his own reusable water bottle. Phil took the clear bottle from him gratefully, returning Dan’s smile as he sucked it down.

If Phil were being honest with himself, it was beginning to hurt a bit. He furrowed his brow slightly and rested his head against the window. As he centered himself, Phil felt Dan’s hand slip beneath the pillow on his lap. It crawled across his stomach, drawing his attention to the way it had swelled. Dan hastily unbuttoned Phil’s jeans to release some of the pressure. They had a way to go yet.

Phil sighed gently as his fly popped open, but Dan did not pull his hand away. He let it hover there, tentatively. Phil could not deny that he was getting turned on by the whole scenario.

The driver and manager, just a meter away, were unaware of anything in the back row. Phil was rocking gently back and forth, just minuscule little movements to keep his body distracted from the need. Even so, it meant he was rutting his cock into the pillow above him, causing just enough friction to send blood rushing to it. He was getting hard, and Dan’s hand lay perfectly still on his thigh, teasingly close to where Phil wanted it.

He bit down on his lip, and let his eyes flutter shut while trying to slow down his movements. He couldn’t whimper. He had to keep control. Dan was watching his every movement, studying him to see how far they could take it. Had it been anyone else, that kind of undivided attention would be uncomfortable, but with Dan, Phil just felt safe. He knew that Dan was in control, and that he would be able to know how far they can test the waters, and when to pull back.

“Marianne?” Dan called suddenly, eyes never leaving Phil’s face. “Would you mind turning on the radio?” She followed his request without asking questions.

The music was unfamiliar, but fortunately it was loud and the beat was strong. The rhythm pulsed and rolled. Dan leaned in close to Phil’s ear, lips just grazing his lobe as he filled it with his warm breath.

“Make all the noise you want, baby.” He slid his hand further across Phil’s upper thigh, inward so that his hand engulfed it and he could pull his legs apart, if he wanted to. He rubbed there in gentle circles.

Phil immediately let out a gentle, high pitched “ahh”. He thrust his hips up more freely into the soft fabric above him, but quickly had to counter with a squeezing of his thighs as waves of urgency washed through him.

Dan shifted until he was palming Phil over his pants. He whispered close as the sensual song drowned out most of his voice.

“Wish I could ride you right here,” Dan said as he glided his hand up and down experimentally. He watched as Phil formed fists in the pillowcase and relaxed them again. “Or maybe I’d have you ride me, and I’d press on that bladder from the inside, until you couldn’t hold it anymore.”

Just hearing the words, imagining himself so desperate with Dan’s cock in him that he just had to let go and piss on them both. Phil was already having trouble holding it anymore. The feeling of ecstasy from Dan’s skillful hand mixed with the pain and fullness.

Dan moved to rest his hand over where Phil’s bladder pushes out. Dan loved the curve of his stomach, and let out a moan himself. Dan was as turned on as Phil was, as Phil noticed when he ventured a quick glance down to see Dan’s black Game of Throne sweats revealing his thick swollen cock. Phil swallowed hard and shut his eyes tight in concentration again.

Dan scooted in closer to Phil, their bodies now in contact all down their sides. Phil felt the warmth radiating from Dan and it was relaxing. Dan changed his angle, pressing his four fingers into Phil’s belly and flicking back and forth in rapid movements until Phil was bucking up and letting out a long string of whimpers and incoherent syllables.

Phil wasn’t sure if he was going to piss or orgasm. All he knew was that it hurt so much but felt so good. He reached one hand up to wipe a tear away from the corner of his eye. So close, too close.

Phil grabbed Dan’s hand and yanked it away from his stomach, moving it to cup his neglected balls instead. He breathed out slowly, coming down from the high.

“Eager much?” Dan said in a low breathy chuckle. Phil stuttered.

“Y-yeah,” he nodded quickly.

Then Dan’s fingers were gone, leaving Phil wanting, flexing his legs and rocking his knees together and apart.

Dan lifted the pads of his fingers to brush along Phil’s jawline. Phil could see in the rearview that Marianne and their driver were still totally in their own world. Dan ran his index finger along Phil’s bottom lip until he opened his mouth.

“Gonna open you up right here, and take you at the next rest stop,” Dan whispered, just loud enough to be understood. There was a growl to his voice.

Phil took Dan’s two fingers in his mouth, sucking gently at first, but letting the saliva wet his fingers. His heart was pounding into his throat now.

Phil felt as Dan pulled away and he was touching his cock again, to slide his pants just enough out of the way and reached below. He moved right past where Phil really wanted it, to instead press firmly against his perineum.

The pressure lit his nerve endings up, sending waves of pleasure through his whole body, but it made his bladder ache impossibly more. Phil couldn’t wipe away his tear in time, and it slid down from his cheek to the corner of his lip. Dan kissed it away.

“I’ve got you baby, not much longer now.” With that, he circled once, twice around the edge of Phil’s hole and plunged his first finger inside him. Phil braced himself, gripping Dan’s upper thigh to tether him to reality. He feared he wouldn’t make it to the bathrooms.

“Ahh, ah,” Phil slipped. _“Hhnnnggg.”_

“You’re so articulate when you’re horny,” Dan laughed. Phil wasn’t going to take that lying down. He slid his hand further and palmed Dan through his joggers more fiercely now, tugging at his erection and working Dan into as much a frenzy as he was.

Dan was pulling at his hole now, feeling as Phil relaxed around him enough to push his second fingertip in next to the first. The slight burn only momentarily distracted him from his mission, to keep from wetting. Phil felt a small leak and clenched tightly. He had peed himself, not enough to see against the black denim, but enough to feel warm against his belly as it soaked back into the soft fabric of his pants.

Phil’s cheeks went red as he realized, but Dan was still working him open, and it felt too good for him to care.

His accident caused him no relief; Phil just had a harder time holding it in. He let go of Dan’s cock in favor of wrapping his hand around Dan’s forearm, pressing it tightly against his body and rutting up into it as his fingers moved deeper and scissored him wide.

Phil was a mess. His brow was beaded with sweat and he was thrusting up needily. Dan trailed his eyes up and down his whole body, then from his toes back up to his face again. His quiff was falling.

“How are we Phil?” Dan checked in. He didn’t want Phil to get so lost in the feeling that he missed his cues and ended up wetting in the back seat. He knew Phil would regret that.

“Just,” Phil breathed heavily. “Distraction. That’s all.” Dan nodded and plunged his two fingers in deeper. When Phil whined low in his throat, he decided enough was enough.

Even if it was just so that Dan could finally fuck that pretty ass, they needed a toilet.

"Can we stop at the next rest stop? I’ve gotta go,” Dan called out just as he slipped his fingers out of Phil’s pants, leaving him clenching around nothing, empty again.

“Yeah,” Marianne called back, eyes still glued to the GPS. Phil held his breath expecting she would turn around to make eye contact, but in her frustration, she didn’t. “Looks like we’re only a few minutes away.”

Phil found himself digging his nails into his palms. Without the constant stimulation to his dick and his ass, all he had to focus on was the way his stomach throbbed. He could feel it threatening to leak again. He concentrated on keeping his legs shut, but being so cramped didn’t leave him with much of a choice.

He wasn’t sure if he should lean into Dan or away from him, wanting nothing more than to feel his skin against his but afraid what any additional touch would do to him. He chose to lean his head against the window, closing his eyes.

Dan reached over and pulled his fist apart, entwining their fingers tightly. Phil made a mental note to wash his hands later. Just when he felt like he had control, the vehicle made a sudden turn. The change of direction took Phil by surprise and he dripped more into his pants. He couldn’t do this.

He just couldn’t.

Except, wait, they were turning? They hadn’t turned since they got on the road hours ago. Phil’s eyes shot open to meet the rest stop right ahead. He clicked his seat belt off right away, eager to just get this over with.

He was still turned on, but he just needed to be in a safe enough place. The vehicle came to a stop and Phil already had his hand on the handle. He fumbled to lift his hips enough to pull up his trousers. He flung the door open and ran, the pillow from his lap tumbling out onto the pavement.

Dan followed suit behind him, barely able to catch up. He found Phil in the men’s room, jeans around his knees and bracing himself against the wall. Dan saw Phil’s shirt in a haphazard pile on the floor. His face looked pained, but his cock was still rock hard against his stomach, a deep red from all the rushing blood.

“You’re still sure about this? You can just pee now, if you want,” Dan reminded.

“Dan, just fuck me.” He was desperate now, truly. He turned to face the wall and stuck his hips out for Dan.

Dan ripped his own shirt off in one quick motion, discarding it to the same pile as Phil’s.

Dan walked up slowly behind him, taking in the scene. When he reached Phil, he guided him gently by the hip until he was in front of the toilet. He moved Phil’s hands from the wall to the porcelain until he was leaning on that.

Then Dan was using his fingers again. He was rough, quick to open him and quick to pull out. He held his hand in front of Phil’s face.

“Spit, love,” he said, because Dan knew Phil preferred to use his own spit as lube, if necessary. He knew Phil so fucking well.

Phil spit into Dan’s hand and Dan rubbed it over his own aching cock. He’d felt neglected since Phil started texting what seemed like hours ago. He got leverage with his right hand on Phil’s hip, using his left to guide him in as he pushed inside his love.

Phil’s hips shook as he took Dan’s length. He was used to it, but not in these specific circumstances. Usually they had more time to prepare, more lube. But he liked the burn in his ass and the pain in his gut. He felt so full. So ready to burst and to split open at the seams.

He was full-on moaning now, unable to hold back from at least that. He could feel Dan’s cock from the inside, pushing harder against his bladder and teasing it with every motion.

Part of him wanted to hold on longer. He was all set to go, above a toilet. It would be okay here. It just felt so good. He didn’t want to release just yet, instead favoring the way it felt to have his body straining against every instinct. He wanted to finish like this.

He couldn’t.. He just couldn’t..

“I’m gonna-”

“Let go,” Dan said as he bit down into Phil’s neck, gently grazing his teeth along Phil’s skin.

Phil reached his own cock and angled it down as well as he could. He didn’t expect it to take so much effort, to let himself do this. It was an instinct, to hold it in front of people. But this was Dan. And Dan loved him. Dan would always love him. And Dan wanted him to let go.

Phil could feel that wall coming down, crashing around him and he trembled when he first heard the fluid hitting the bowl. Dan had started thrusting into him from behind, and Phil’s piss came in literal waves.

“Oh god, fuck,” Dan groaned. “ _Fuck._ ”

Phil’s face dropped, all of the tension leaving as he put off the work of holding in. There was pleasure in relief, and he let his flow come naturally. Dan was still fucking into him from behind, moving faster now, driven by his own interest in watching Phil finally get his reprieve.

Dan wrapped his arm under Phil’s and up to his chest, holding on tightly to his broad shoulder for leverage and thrusted harder. It felt so good to fuck it out of him.

Phil’s prostate was getting more and more sensitive as his bladder emptied, and with every time Dan’s head skimmed past it.

Phil’s bladder was empty now, only the shadow of an ache left behind from being stretched too far too long. His cock was growing again, having softened just a bit to accommodate his urine. Now, he felt like he was thrown right into the mid-sex euphoria. He had to concentrate to let himself go, and only now could he let his body feel the way Dan opened him up. And god, he was so sensitive.

He was tightening already, his balls drawing up close to his body in anticipation. He wished it could last, wished he could hold on to the feeling forever, keep Dan’s cock in his ass and stay with him alone in the stall as the world faded away.

Phil also recognized that they were fucking in a public bathroom while their manager and driver waited for them outside, so there was no sense waiting any more.

“Dan,” he mewled. “Pull my hair.”

Dan obliged immediately, skimming over the prickly hairs on the back of his neck and finally wrapping into the quiff to tug gently until Phil’s head tilted back.

He could almost see into his eyes.

“Phil,” Dan whispered. “Gotta cum soon.”

Dan’s hips were stuttering. He lost his rhythm and was left with short, hard bucks forward. Each one pushed directly onto Phil’s prostate.

“Don’t you-” he started, interrupted by his own high pitched whine. “Dare. Pull out.” _Whine_. “H- Howell.”

Phil tensed up. He squeezed around Dan to help him along. He wanted to feel it, he was getting impatient.

With one last, intentional contraction from Phil, Dan was spilling into him. He stilled his thrusts and instead just held Phil’s body close to his own. Dan shut his eyes and saw stars, his blood pounding throughout his whole body as he came in spurts.

Each shot of hot cum made Dan’s dick twitch in Phil, leaving him feeling all the more urgent. He squinted his face for every throb and pulse he felt until they slowed to a halt. Dan let go of his hair as he rode his high of oxytocin.

Phil had to get off, needed it. Phil could feel cum leaking out of him as Dan sped up again, driving Phil over the edge. He reached down to stroke himself.

It felt like he was on fire. His skin was hot to the touch and sweat dripped down from his brow. His cock was dripping pre-cum and it helped his hand glide faster and smoother.

Dan regained his composure enough to smack Phil’s hand away, taking over and pushing Phil a little further towards the edge. Dan leaned over and bit Phil’s neck, trailing up to nibble on his earlobe. He sped up, jacking Phil off and closing his fist tighter and tighter.

“Ohh,” Phil mumbled. “Oh, yes, _there_.”

Dan kissed once more behind his ear and Phil was cumming, hard and fast. Dan worked him through it. Phil moaned obscenely, the sound reverberating off the tiled walls. He got off to the echo of his own pleasure. He covered Dan’s hand with his semen, and watched it drop along his knuckles.

With Dan’s cock softening inside him, Phil felt so dirty and used. Somehow that only made him feel hot. Dan caught his breath as he leaned over Phil, breath warm on his back and shoulder blades.

Phil heaved as he came down. He was still twitching when he finally straightened his back just a bit, leaning his head back onto Dan’s shoulder in exhaustion. Dan took his cue to slide out of him and Phil winced at the sensation.

Phil laughed softly. He was sticky, covered in his own cum and Dan’s dripping down his leg. His sweat had begun to dry on him, leaving a layer all over that just reminded him of their sex. It was dirty, and it was hot.

“What are you laughing for?” Dan managed with a smile, just as he was pulling up and buttoning his own jeans.

“I just love you, that’s all.” Phil turned to see Dan wetting a paper towel. Dan crossed the room and met Phil, gliding the paper gently along the inside of his legs, and up into the cleft of his ass.

“I love you too, spork.” Dan picked up Phil’s shirt from the floor and handed it to him. “We could’ve at least hung them up,” he said through his giggles.

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t really thinking.” Phil closed the distance and kissed Dan’s lips until the smirk was gone.

“So, rating out of 5?” Dan asked seriously. Phil made a thinking face.

“I’m gonna say, 4.5 soaked pants out of 5.”

Dan burst out laughing once more.

“We better get back to the van,” Dan said, gesturing as he slipped into his own sweater.

“Yeah, Marianne is gonna be pissed,” Phil said with a grin.

Dan gave him the you’re-dead-to-me look before they both chimed in with a gulped out,

“Guh-hoi!”


End file.
